


From the Depths of Niflheim

by Amorentia_Quibble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I have a lot of feelings after Infinity War and I loved Ragnarok a lot ok, I'm too tired to write in all the avengers names, OC is a creature I made up who's from Niflheim, Other, This is meant to take place just after Age of Ultron, and I like messing around with it, because Norse Mythology is cool, just know most of them are there, pretty much just my self-indulgent OC stuff, so before Thor leaves, this isn't just a thor x reader but that's the relationship present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: Lepos, an Ice Rew from Niflheim, has finally found a safe haven in Midgard, a strange world where even stranger characters than herself seem to be appearing. But for how much longer will it remain a safe haven? Will her past find new ways to haunt her, no matter how many realms she travels through?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is super self-indulgent and I'm really doing it to get back into the writing groove. Even so, I hope you enjoy it! I really do love Lepos, and I hope you all do as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! This is somewhat of an altered origin story for a very old, but beloved OC of mine, Lepos Mjaldottr. I adore her and miss writing for her, so this is an origin for her, as well as a little but of a Thor relationship in there somewhere (Wayyyy later than right now, but eventually.) because I am appalled by the lack of Thor x Reader fics out there. Who doesn't love Thor at this point? Not a lot of people.
> 
> This takes place a few weeks after the events of Ultron, and because the timeframe for the Sokovia incident and the move into the Avengers facility is very vague, I'm taking it into my own artistic interpretation. 
> 
> This is very self-indulgent because I adore this character, and the character who I paired with her along with a close friend of mine, and with permission I may get her to co-write this story to add said character in. But in that being said, this will absolutely have changes to canon to fit Lepos and possibly other characters in, have changes to story and add interactions between Lepos, these other characters and canon characters. I know not everyone's a fan of this, so I'm giving prior warning of this now, so you're all aware! It's all in good fun, no harm is meant to the beautiful canon of the MCU.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy! I'd love to hear some feedback or criticisms, or even suggestions! I do have plans for this story already, but I'd love to hear any ideas you guys may have! <3

When Lepos first heard of Midgard, it seemed like the perfect candidate for her to escape to. Muspelheim obviously wouldn't do, far too hot, Vanaheim and Asgard surely wouldn't let a Rew like her live amongst them, what with their well-known elitism. Not to mention, she'd heard both of the realms had fallen onto quite some strife recently, though those were just murmurings she'd heard in the odd Niflheim marketplace. And everywhere else? Unliveable, almost more so than Muspelheim. But the little she'd heard of Midgard, it seemed like the perfect medium. Or, at least, a good last resort.

Upon arriving, however, the perfection she'd found herself hoping for... wasn't exactly what she was faced with. 

 

"Lepos... Ma- _ jal _ -dotter?" A voice rattled her from her thoughts as she looked up into the eyes, or rather, eye-singular, of a tall, human man. He had a dark complexion, and a dark glare to match. She wouldn't say she was intimidated, so to say, but she wasn't exactly impressed by the welcome she'd received thus far. Was she expecting trumpets? No, of course not. But she wasn't expecting to be chained up and thrown in a cell, head throbbing as if it’d been bashed in by a hammer. The situation wasn't really boding well for her and her anxiety, but she was managing to keep her nervous thoughts at bay. At this point, she was sure her survival instincts were the only things keeping her from acting out and doing something she'd regret.

 

She simply tilted her head in acknowledgement as her name was read out to her, deciding not to mention the slaughtering of her last name’s pronunciation, (Mjaldottr, for goodness sakes. It really wasn’t that difficult!) before replying, "If it's all the same to you, just Lepos would suffice." The man didn't respond to that.

 

"Look, we don't know what exactly you are, but I'm gonna give you forewarning to watch your mouth from here on out." He said, motioning her to stand as he slipped a thin piece of rectangular plastic from one of his many pockets, "I don't take kindly to bullshit." 

 

"Bull...Shit?" Lepos questioned, more to herself than to the man, but he still heard, a short, breathless chuckle escaping him as he opened the cell door.

 

"I have a feeling I know who'll be able to identify you."

 

Lepos watched the man carefully as he said that, mind racing with possibilities. She was nearly certain she didn't know anyone on Midgard, but the fact that she was uncertain of where fate was pulling her did nothing to ease the nausea brewing within her. Then again, her head was throbbing to the point where she wasn’t really sure, if she’d known any Midgardians, if she’d be able to recall. As she stepped out of the cell, hands still in heavy cuffs, she stopped to watch the man as he closed the door again, noticing flashing lights and beeps as a lock mechanism seemed to click into place. Interesting.

 

"Do you have a name?" She asked, and the man almost seemed taken aback by her tone. She was genuinely uncertain, besides the very swift first encounter upon her arrival, of which she could not remember much, this man was the first she'd ever talked to on Midgard. He surveyed her as he turned around, no clear emotion showing on his face, before simply stating, "Nick Fury."

 

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, Son of Fury." She responded, the slightest of smiles playing at her lips. Fury, what a strange name his father had. There was little reaction again to her words, before Fury began to make his way down the long hallway. Lepos imagined he expected her to follow, and so she did, wrist shifting slightly in her restraints, and wincing at the occasionally bad aching in her head as she idly followed him, paying little mind to where they were headed. She surveyed the cuffs, wondering if she could break them if she froze them, but decided to at least see where she was being taken. Worst-case scenario, Fury had murderous intentions and she fled. She didn't see how this situation could worsen to a point she couldn't handle.

 

And then she was lead into the room.

 

When she noticed they'd stopped and finally looked up from her wrists, she saw a room full of people. Intimidating people. And sudden flashes of recognition made her realise that a fair few of these people were her captors. 

 

She noticed herself taking a half-step away, only to feel the eyes of every person in the room trained on her, and her every move. Taking a quiet breath, she took the few steps forward needed to stand beside Fury, who was watching her with a steely gaze of his own. 

 

"Well, proceed to ask your questions. I'll be back in half an hour." Fury reported, before walking out of the room again, leaving Lepos feeling more exposed than ever. She hadn't had much going for her there, but at least she'd known his name. Now she was stuck in a whole new situation, again.

 

"So, you're an Asgardian?" A man questioned instantly from the other side of the room, arms crossed as he surveyed her strategically. Short blonde hair, wearing red, white and blue. He seemed suspicious, but not exactly confrontational.

 

"She is not of Asgard, nor is she of Midgard. I cannot place where she could have come from." Her eyes shifted to another figure, also blonde, but with far longer hair. She wasn't going to bother making guesses as to who this man was, until she spotted the weapon in his hand. Her eyes widened. 

 

"Your Highness," She gasped quickly, finding herself on one knee before even recognising she'd performed the action, to the point she’d almost given herself whiplash. She’d have raised her right arm to her heart were her hands not cuffed. So Asgardians were elitist, it didn't mean that the rest of the realms could go without showing respect toward the royalty of that realm. She looked up after a few moments, seeing some amused faces glancing toward Thor, as he chuckled.

 

"You may stand, there is no need for such formalities here." Lepos quickly stood as the rest of the group murmured.

 

"So she knows who you are... You sure she isn't one of yours?" Another man questioned. Spiked brown hair, and one glance toward him was all she needed to see he was fairly arrogant.

 

"Many of the nine realms know of our family, Stark." Thor said, “I wouldn’t say I’m surprised.”

 

"If none of us are sure, why don’t we just ask." A woman spoke up, seeming to have been waiting to put her two-cents in since Lepos’ entrance. Red hair, relatively short, she looked confident. She turned to Lepos, features softening only slightly, "So, Lepos. Where did you come from?"

 

If Lepos were to be honest, she didn't know how Thor, at least, hadn't pieced her race together, what with her icy... skin.

 

But when she focused on her skin, she noticed it had taken on a more human-like hue, a dark olive colour that hid the icy blue she was so used to. She didn't remember forming an illusion over herself, but here she was. No wonder no one had guessed. She supposed her head injury and new environment were distraction enough for her not to notice.

 

"I… I am a Rew, of Niflheim." She said, met with only confused looks, even from Thor.

 

"Niflheim? Another realm?" Another woman asked, turning to Thor, her longer brunette hair flowing over her shoulders covered in scarlet leather.

 

"Yes, but... a Rew?" He seemed a little amazed, “I’ve met only one before now and he had distinctly icy skin-”

 

“I can…  _ We _ , can form illusions to take on the appearance of other races.” She offered, “We aren’t exactly a beloved race, best to remain safe, yes?”

 

“Yes, I suppose so.” Thor resigned finally.

 

The others seemed to look at each other, as if waiting for the next person to ask a question. It took a minute before another man spoke up. 

 

“So why are you here then, on Earth?” He asked. He was watching her closely, as if expecting her to move, and provide him with the opportunity to skewer her with one of his arrows stored on his back, “What, did you get lost on the way home or something?”

 

“I am searching for something,” She lied.

 

“Something like...?” Stark questioned, stepping closer toward her, “I’ll have you know, kid, if you’re thinking of causing any trouble-”

 

“No, of course not!” She replied, this time, wholly truthfully, “The last thing I wish to do is do anything destructive.” She promised.

 

“Then what are you looking for here?” Another man asked, red and green, with a yellow stone embedded in his skull, “What’s its importance to you?”

 

“Are you searching for the Infinity Stones?” Thor asked before you could even think of a fake answer. You watched him carefully once he’d said that. Infinity Stones, were they looking for those? Why would these people on Midgard, of all places, want them?

 

“I…Yes I am.” She lied again, straightening up as she found herself racking her mind for all the information she knew on them, “My Family. They knew of one of the stone’s locations, but never told me which one or where. They perished not long ago, and set me on the task of finding this stone, to protect it as their final wish. Thus far, my travels have brought me here.” Sounded legitimate enough. And her company seemed to believe the same. 

 

“Which of the stones?” The red-haired woman questioned.

 

“The soul stone,” She stated, “I’m here for the soul stone.”

 

“And what do you intend to do with it, exactly? I mean, what does it even do?” Stark questioned. Lepos found herself regretting her choice in stone, possibly the one she knew the least about. 

 

“I only mean to protect it, and keep its powers from anyone who may wish to use it malevolently.” She said. Think, what does the soul stone even do? Do these people know enough that they’d be able to tell she was lying if she started making things up? She couldn’t be sure, so she decided against it, “As for its powers… I couldn’t tell you. I have no intentions to ever use it, so I don’t see why I should know how it works. Just that it will have devastating effects in the wrong hands.”

 

The rest of the people in the room seemed to contemplate her answer, and she was sure that the air was thickening with every moment, as if trying its best to surround and suffocate her. But it didn’t seem like anyone was having immediate suspicions, and the air became light once more.

 

“Have you made any leads?” Thor asked, moving forward somewhat, “I plan to leave in a few weeks time to search the realms as best I can, if you have even the slightest idea of where any could be, it would be of great help to me.”

 

Lepos almost felt bad for not being able to lie again.

 

“I’m… Afraid not, Your Highness-”

 

“Please, just Thor is fine.” He assured, before the man armed with a bow piped up.

 

“No, please go on, I’m sure Thor’s loving the ego boost.” He teased, earning a slight glare from the prince, though it seemed more friendly than threatening. He turned back to Lepos, recalling her answer.

 

“No leads?”

 

She shook her head, wincing a little when she moved a bit too quickly, “As I said, I haven’t been searching long. To say there’ve been complications would be...” She thought back to the lengths she had to take to merely escape Niflheim, let alone the journey to Midgard, and felt an odd shiver run down her spine, “a severe understatement.”

 

The entire room looked a little defeated, as if hoping she’d be able to help them far more than that. She had no idea who these… Avengers people were supposed to be, the motley crew they were, but if Prince Thor was amongst their ranks, and they were in search of the Infinity Stones… She was almost scared to think why they’d be so defeated.

 

For a moment she wanted to curse her compassion, before shoving it aside, breaking the silence, “I can help you find it.” She watched heads turn, faces morph in confusion, suspicion, and some, even a sliver of hope, “Maybe not just the soul stone, but all of them. So long as I can protect it, if finding the rest will help your cause… whatever that cause may be, I am willing to offer any of my services to you.”

 

“And how do we know we can trust you?” Stark asked, “What, bat a few eyelashes, spin a merry tale and think we’ll all just let you tag along?” He asked.

 

Lepos shook her head, “I wouldn’t expect immediate trust, that would be foolish of all of you. If given a chance to prove myself, I’ll do anything I can to do so.” She promised, before lifting her hands, “Anything to get rid of these metal bindings.”

 

The team exchanged looks, both between themselves and her, some seeming to silently agree on something, others whispering confirmations before nodding their heads.

 

“When Fury comes back, we will negotiate terms to accommodate you.” The man in red, white and blue finally tells her. She couldn’t help the small smile that twitched at the edges of her lips.

 

“I appreciate that, thank you sir.”

 

“Please, call me Steve Rodgers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This story hasn't really gained much traction just yet, but to the three people that have read this so far (and the two that gave kudos?? That's a higher interaction rate than I'd ever thought I'd get on this story, haha!) thank you! It isn't much, but honestly, it means so much when I knew that an OC story wasn't going to get much of a following. I'm going to write this story regardless, because I love my character and want to give her story justice, but that doesn't mean that knowing people like what you're doing doesn't help. So thank you! <3
> 
> To anyone new to the story this chapter, thank you to you as well! Its slow going just now, I know, but after a bit of set up, we'll be jumping right into the action, and that should be coming soon. Thank you for bearing with me!
> 
> I hope you're all having a brilliant day!

 

It turns out, convincing Fury of anything was quite the task. There was a fair amount of loud arguing, loud enough to make her headache worse still, something about the ‘last time’ ‘aliens’ arrived on earth, but that she could be helpful, that she hadn’t posed a threat thus far, mostly with undertones to the conversation she didn’t really understand. But in the end, a compromise was made. Lepos helped the Avengers, as they called themselves, but she remained in a solitary room in the tower for now. She wouldn’t be bound, but she could not leave unless she was needed. While not exactly impressed, Lepos agreed. At the very least, it was a markable improvement from her prior situation.

 

The change was immediate, from the moment the arguing was over and the decision was made, she was being escorted through the facility once more to her new room. This time, she focused on the paths they took, trying to commit them to memory. She wasn’t going to be out of the cell often, so if she could remember at least part of the building, it may help if she ever needed to escape. She was sure she’d heard one of the men moving her say that this couldn’t be permanent, seeing as they were moving shortly, but she didn’t know what they meant by moving, so decided to just compartmentalise the information for now.

 

Lepos couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed when she saw the place. It was as described -- A room. Possibly the barest room she’d ever seen, and she really hadn’t seen many. The room itself was entirely empty, save for one small, wooden table and one very, very tiny window. There was a nice enough carpet on the ground, but it didn’t add a whole lot to the room. 

 

“Since you haven’t exactly done anything wrong, we can bring you some form of entertainment, if you’d like.” Fury offered, and though Lepos wouldn’t say he sounded sincere, he seemed serious about the offer. She thought on it.

 

“Entertainment such as?”

 

Fury’s lips curled a little as he began to walk away, “Let me get back to you on that one.”

 

To her relief, the two men who led her into the room removed her cuffs, her rubbing at her wrists in relief. They were both nice enough, not really talking to her, but whenever she thanked them she saw the little smiles on their faces, like they weren’t expecting the thanks.

 

However, once she was unbinded and the door was locked, they left, locking the door behind her. She sighed, sliding down the furthest wall, head leaning back against it. Trading one prison cell for another, for yet another. Maybe it was just inevitable that she be locked up. At the very least, this was the cleanest ‘cell’ she’d been in. It was a small improvement, but enough that Lepos could latch onto it for a while, spin it into something positive.

 

Now she was alone, Lepos had all the time in the world to silently fret. What was supposed to be an escape, a change to a quiet life, has lead her to perhaps an even more dangerous situation. A situation with new people she couldn’t think to fully trust, even with their assurances that they were ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’. As if she hadn’t heard that before. Though, if Thor trusted them enough to wish to help them... That, and her apparent search for the Soul Stone. Gods, why did she even mention that? 

 

At the very least, having all this time in the room alone would allow her to think on her next moves for a while, and she hoped she’d at least be able to speak with the team, get to know them better than the hasty introductions they each did before she was whisked away here.

 

While not terribly worried that she’d been abandoned, she’s not left alone for too long, the sound of a door sliding open alerting her. She turns her head toward the door as Fury opens it. She notices he has a book in hand, which he throws her way. She catches it, reading the title; “Motherfucker - A History.”

 

For a moment she’s horrified, looking up at the man, who seems the most amused she’d ever seen him.

 

“It’s a figure of speech, don’t worry,” He assured, “It’s a good read, thought you could use it to get acquainted to some of our language.” He told her. She wasn’t quite sure what such a vulgar phrase could be useful for, but sent Fury a thankful smile anyway.

 

“I’ll uh. I’ll cherish this always?” She said, him chuckling, though Lepos began to notice that his small laughs hold no humor to them.

 

“I will need it back, I haven’t finished it all the way yet.” He told her, “You’ll have plenty more coming along, the team decided they want to help integrate you to ‘Earthly customs’, on recommendations from Cap and Thor.” Lepos had learnt that each person on the team had an alter ego of sorts, ‘Cap’ she assumed was Steve Rogers.

 

“When will they be coming?” She asked Fury.

 

“How about right now?” Came a voice, and she looked toward the still open door to see Clint Barton, the man with the bow and arrows, though currently he was merely wearing a shirt and pants, rather than the leather getup he’d been in before. She could see he was holding a fairly large book in his hands as he walked over, giving a respectful nod to Fury before stepping into the cell and handing her the book, but it wasn’t actually a book, but a colourfully printed box. She watched it curiously, reading the top of the box, “Cluedo”.

 

“It’s a boardgame, you need a few people to play it, so I thought one night a few of us might come in and show you how it works.” He pointed out as Lepos busied herself pulling out the different parts, two die and coloured plastic people, and cards and a folded board, “It’s the only one I got with me right now, but I got a bunch more at home that I could bring in if you like this one.”

 

Lepos looked up with a grin, “It’s fantastic, thank you Barton.” She smiled.

 

“Clint’s fine, really.” He assured, “Just be warned that everyone else’s things may not be as cool as mine, they’re sort of… a weird bunch.”

 

“Yes, I sort of assumed as much already.” She teased with a small, cheeky smile.

 

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed, fake sternness crossing his face, “No quipping until you’ve been here a whole 24 hours.” Lepos wasn’t quite sure what ‘Quipping’ was (though she could probably guess), but chuckled at his tone.

 

“I think I’ll leave the team to do it’s thing.” Fury, who Lepos had almost forgotten was there, said, before he looked over at her, “You’re in the good books now, but don’t push it, alright?” Lepos rapidly nodded, watching Fury as he tilted his head in acknowledgement, before striding off and out the door.

 

Clint watched him as he walked to the door for a moment, before looking down at Lepos, rubbing the back of his head, “Yeah, I might go too, don’t think you’ll want me bothering you...”

 

“Wait.” Lepos said as she watched Clint turn. He seemed a little surprised, “I think... I need a little company, for now.” She said, patting the space of carpet in front of her, offering Clint a place to sit. He watched it for a moment, contemplating her offer before shrugging, beginning to sit.

 

“Alright, kiddo,” He groaned as he sat, “So, what’s your deal then? You’re some other realm-ly creature who appeared from the sky, we get called along and you just let yourself get hit in the head with Thor’s hammer-?”

 

“Excuse me?” She asked. Mjolnir? She was hit in the head by Mjolnir?? No wonder the throbbing was yet to pass. She rubbed at her head at the mere thought, surprised she wasn’t suffering more significant damage. Mjolnir… By the Gods, if she had anyone back in Niflheim to tell this to, she could practically see the look of awe on their face.

 

Clint seemed to sense her pain, wincing softly, “Yeah, we were all a little surprised, but we weren’t taking chances. We’ve been on high alert lately, to say the least.”

 

“I was rather disorientated when I arrived here.” Lepos admitted, before looking up, “I apologise if I caused anyone harm.”

 

“What?” He seemed taken aback, “No, you didn’t hurt anyone. If you did, well, I’d say I wouldn’t be in here right now with you. Fury would’ve drawn that line in the sand pretty quick.” Lepos was relieved to hear that, but not wanting to focus too long on that, she tried to shift the conversation.

 

“So, Earth!” She said.

 

“Yeah, it’s one of a kind.” Clint replied. With what Lepos had seen thus far, she didn’t find herself disagreeing, “What made you come here looking for the Soul Stone?” He asked.

 

Lepos glanced away, thinking quickly on her answer, “I don’t know. I think partially because I’d heard rumours.” 

 

“Rumours?”

 

“Rumours that Midgard had become a strange place in the last few years.” She elaborated. It was true, before a few years ago, no one talked of Midgard, but then something seemed to change, and to say it didn’t make Lepos at least a little curious would be an understatement. “People changing, strange invasions of other creatures. That humans were becoming increasingly more powerful. I don’t know much of your species, but I think that most possess no powers, but… I didn’t have anything else to go off of, and decided here was my best chance.” She said. Clint nodded, seeming deep in thought.

 

“Besides,” She added, a rueful smile on her face, “A Rew like me isn’t welcome in a fair amount of places. Here seemed like the best place to start.”

 

“Yeah, what’s the deal with that whole Rew thing?” Clint asked, “Something about icy skin?”

 

“Well..” Lepos looked down at her hands, before willing the illusion of flesh-like skin away. Replacing it was a light icy blue, almost transparent texture, as if she was really made of ice. She would be cool to the touch, if someone like Clint were to touch her skin, and thick buildup from scars and cracks seemed to emanate light, a far lighter colour than the rest of her skin. Clint looked a little shocked at the sight, which she didn’t blame him for, but Lepos felt more shocked when she looked up to see Thor standing in the doorway, eyes blown wide.

 

“Your High- I mean…” She cleared her throat, colour rising in her neck at her mistake, “Thor?” It was gonna take a while for her to get used to calling him that. Honestly, while the Asgardian royalty was revered throughout all the realms, Lepos couldn’t hide her concerns and insecurities. Asgard was usually highly elitist, and while Niflheim has an Asgardian ambassador, as does Asgard have a Rew one, tensions were almost always fairly high between the two due to some of Niflheims… Hellish tendencies. 

 

Thor quickly returned to his usual state, a wide grin spreading across his face, “Ah, sorry about that. I was just a little startled! It’s very nice to see you in your natural form,” He assured, before backtracking, “Not uh, not that there’s anything wrong with your illusion, either. Just-”

 

“It’s alright, really Thor.” Lepos assured, sending him a kind smile, “Did you want to join Clint and I?” She offered. Maybe she was a little intimidated, but what better way to get past that then to get to know him?

 

Thor smiled, “If you’re sure, then how could I say no?” He sat beside Barton, and Lepos noticed he had something with him, but she didn’t pay it much mind, “I wanted to come and apologise for your injury,” He said.

 

“That’s alright, really.” Lepos said, “Not a whole lot of people can say they were struck by Mjolnir and lived to tell the tale.” She beamed. Honestly, despite the ache she could still feel in the back of her head, she felt a little bit of honour from being able to survive such a thing. She imagined telling anyone such news back home, and watching their reaction.

 

Thor sent her a smile in kind, before remembering that he had injured her, “Does it still hurt?”

 

“Eh, somewhat.” She replied, gingerly touching her hand to where he’d struck her. Now her illusion was dropped, she could feel the cracked ice on her skull, though it was partially hidden by her hair. She still wasn’t quite sure how to heal that, but she supposed she could wait as she had with many other injuries. They seemed to heal over eventually, even if she wasn’t really sure how, “Just… A bit of a knock on the head is all.”

 

Thor seemed a little concerned, maybe because of the way she winced as she pulled her hand away, but she tried not to let anything further on. It was only when Clint grabbed her wrist that she flinched, attempting on instinct to move her arm away, before seeing liquid on her hands. A dark blue, sticky liquid.

 

“Is that… Blood?” Clint asked. Lepos finally tugged her hand free, touching back to the spot on her skull and retracting it to find she was, indeed, bleeding, though not too much.

 

“Huh. I suppose it is.” She responded, voice fairly neutral.

 

“Don’t you need… A doctor or something?” Clint asked, sounding concerned, looking as though he was about to get up.

 

“No!” Lepos responded, “Gods no, I’ve dealt with plenty worse, really.” She replied, thinking back a little… “Really.”

 

“Nuh uh, you’re bleeding from your head, you at least need that to be checked out-”

 

“Clint, honestly-!”

 

“I believe Barton is right,” Thor interrupted, “You’re injured and it’s my fault, I’ll go and find someone.”

 

“No you won’t, I don’t know crap about how Rews work! And you at least know what one is. What if she collapses?” Clint exclaimed, gesturing over to Lepos, “You stay here, I’ll run and find somebody.” He sighed, getting up and jogging out of the room, talking into a device as he went. Lepos’s gaze followed him as he left, and she tried not to feel guilty. It wasn’t her fault she was injured, but no one had to go out of their way just to get her checked for an injury that really wasn’t that bad.

 

“I really am sorry,” Lepos turned her head back to Thor when he spoke, noticing that he’d shifted closer, gesturing for her to show him her injury, “There isn’t much I can do, until Barton returns, but I can at least take a look.”

 

“Honestly, Thor, I’m fine.” She said, unmoving, “I didn’t even know there was blood until now.”

 

“Then can you show me?” He asked. His voice was soft, in an almost nurturing way. Lepos still felt nausea swirling within her at the idea of being vulnerable in front of Prince Thor, of all people! But she didn’t have much to lose, at this point. He really did seem apologetic about hitting her with Mjolnir. She sidled closer, resting on both knees as she turned and moved her hair to reveal the damage.

 

She heard a hiss from Thor, glancing over to see his face twisted with guilt and concentration, “It’s a considerable wound, I’ll say that much.” He raised his hand near her head, Lepos flinching away instantly. The pair made eye contact, and it was as if he was trying to communicate with his eyes alone.  _ I don’t want to hurt you _ . It’s all she could see in his eyes, a silent promise. She swallowed, before straightening up again, fists grasping at the fabric of her pants, expecting pain, as Thor gently touched the wound. Judging by how he did so, the perimeter of the crack was larger than Lepos had first thought. He retracted his hand after a moment of contemplation, the deep, blue blood covering his fingers. He didn’t seem to mind too much about the blood on him, but rather that there was still so much blood.

 

“What did you mean when you said you’ve suffered worse?” Thor asked contemplatively as he looked around the glass cage, as if searching for something. 

 

Lepos watched him silently as her mind tried to process what to say in reply. How was she supposed to describe the first 20 or so years of her life? She really didn’t think she was capable of such. It was too much.

 

“Oh you know, battle and such.” She waved the question off, but even she could hear the hollowness of her own voice. Thor glanced at her, obviously sensing that there was more than she was saying, but he turned back to surveying her wound, and didn’t press the subject any further. To say Lepos was grateful would be an understatement.

 

It was silent for a moment, Thor obviously not seeing anything to help him around, and Clint seemed to be taking forever returning back with medical help.

 

“How did you leave Niflheim?” Thor asked suddenly, “I know there’s no Bifrost from there, and when you got here you just sort of… Fell from the sky.” Lepos watched Thor carefully as he spoke, mind churning away at an excuse. She knew how she got here, of course. It was years of work and planning alone, filled with dark magic and more than difficult decisions. But she couldn’t really tell Thor that.

 

“I… Can’t really explain it.” Lepos sighed. 

 

“It seems there’s a lot you cannot say.” Thor pointed out, and though he gave Lepos a wry smile, she could see that he knew she was hiding some things. She looked away. She knew she wasn’t doing too well at creating a trustworthy persona, but with all these pressing questions about her past, there wasn’t much she could answer. Not yet, at least.

 

“I apologise.” Lepos said, “I’m afraid a lot of the questions you want answered are just too-”

 

“Personal?” Thor interrupted. He gave her a look as if he understood, “I don’t think any less of you for not answering, do not worry.” Lepos let out a small, relieved sigh at that. At least he didn’t seem to be as judgemental as most Asgardians were said to be.

 

A minute or two later, Lepos turned to see Clint returning with a few people dressed in white, Fury not far behind.

 

“Why didn’t she-” He started, before stepping into the room, where he turned on her, jabbing a finger in her direction, “Why didn’t you say anything about your injury?”

 

Lepos was a little startled, but it was Thor who spoke up, ”She wasn’t aware it was as large as it was, leave her be.” He said, offering a hand to help Lepos to her feet. She took it tentatively, looking down at the ground as she felt Fury’s gaze on her.

 

“Well, we’re at least gonna have it checked out.” Fury said, Lepos finally looking up as the two people in white, she assumed were healers of sorts, came over to her, surveying her as if checking the severity of the wound. As she looked up, she could see that Fury was at least a little concerned, which was better than she had been expecting, at least, “The last thing we need is you bleeding out in the middle of the night.” He sent her a gaze, and then a nod, before stepping out of the room. He didn’t leave the vicinity, though, nor did Thor or Clint, who stood outside as the two nurses, as they called themselves, looked over Lepos’ head. Even though they were adamant that the damage was extremely extensive, with no idea how to heal her, being a Rew, there was little they could do. They even turned to Thor, who had about as much idea as them.

 

“I don’t know either, before you ask.” Lepos said, noticing one of them turning to ask, “I’ve got scars for a reason, they’re not supposed to be a pretty feature.” She said, and though her tone was joking, her eyes lingered for perhaps a moment too long on her scars for everyone in the room not to notice. She could feel it in the air.

 

Finally, the nurses decided to put a gauze over the wound, at the very least, and have her monitored.

 

“We were doing that anyway,” Fury had said, which surprised no one but Lepos, it seemed, “But we’ll keep someone on watch outside in case there’s any sort of medical episode.”

 

Lepos, while a little creeped out, appreciated the effort. At the very least, she would have a rather fantastic scar to show for all of this. A memento, almost.

 

Eventually, everyone left, Thor and Clint promising that the rest of the team would come around with their strange gifts eventually, but not tonight. Thor also handed Lepos a leather-bound book before he left.

 

“I’ve made it myself, I found it quite helpful in understanding what’s been happening around me. I thought it could help you catch up.” He said, giving her a clap on the shoulder before leaving with Clint. She looked down at the book, noticing how haphazardly it seemed it was bound. It sure did look like he made it himself…

 

Nevertheless, deciding she didn’t have much else to do but read, she sat along the back wall of the room, opened up the page and began to read about the misadventures of Thor.


End file.
